Día de Las Madres
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: -Mikasa...- respondió, y miro a una pared, secando sus lágrimas- ¿Que día es hoy? -...10 de mayo- dijo suavemente la muchacha. Eren la miró y luego bajo la mirada. El día de la madre. (...) -Hola mamá. Lamento no venir a verte tan seguido. Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que deseo que tengas un feliz día de las madres. ¡Para mi mamá!


**Día de la madre**

**Escrito con mucho amor para mi mamá, que me acepta con mis locuras y mis malos ratos, e incluso se sienta a ver conmigo algún anime. ¡Te amo mamá!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no es mio, etc...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eren tomaba la manga de la chaqueta de Mikasa para caminar entre el gentío. Sabía que había alguien esperandolos, y no quería que _ella _esperara más de lo necesario.

-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!- se oyó el grito a la lejanía. El castaño volteo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mikasa también sonrió, su largo cabello negro se elevó un poco cuando volteo a ver a su madre, la siempre cálida Carla Teressa Jaeger.

La mujer, de amables ojos marrones, encontró a sus dos hijos cuando regresaban de una peligrosa expedición. Ambos con moretones y heridos, pero vivos y a salvo. La sonrisa radiante de la mayor hizo a ambos olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Los abrazó a ambos, y miro fijamente a Mikasa.

-¡Mírate!- exclamó, toda simpatía- ¡Tan crecida y bonita, Mikasa! ¡No me sorprendería que muchos chicos te pretendan!- sonrió, y Eren infló las mejillas.

-¡Mikasa no saldrá con nadie!- se apresuró a decir, lo que le valió un golpe en el hombro por parte de su _"hermana"._

-Y tú, Eren...- dijo Carla, mirando a su hijo con cariño- Crecido, y muy atractivo. Te pareces a tu padre en el porte- dijo quedamente. El chico bajo la mirada y su madre sonrió, con tristeza- ¡Oh, lo olvidaba!- exclamó, sacando unas prendas. La bufanda roja de Mikasa y el suéter café de Eren- Los remendé... Lo mejor que pude- dijo la mujer, poniendo a su hija adoptiva la bufanda y a su hijo el suéter encima de la chaqueta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Se reíran de mí!- se quejó Eren, con las mejillas infladas.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir Mikasa con agradecimiento. Carla abrazó a ambos con fuerza, y beso repetidas veces sus mejillas y frentes, diciendo que rezaría por ellos.

-Te quiero Mikasa. Te quiero, Eren- dijo la mujer mayor, mirando a ambos. Mikasa la abrazó y murmuró un _"Te quiero Car... mamá". _Eren se mostró reacio a hacerlo, pero luego, después de tanta muerte y dolor, sabía que nunca había tiempo seguro. Así que abrazó a su madre y murmuró un _"te quiero mamá" _con todo el amor que pudo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ahh!- gimió Eren al despertar. Su almohada estaba babeada y tenía a Mikasa mirandolo como de costumbre. Odiaba sentirse un inútil. Y odiaba soñar cosas bonitas, porque despertaba llorando, como un idiota.

-¿Eren?- preguntó como de costumbre, no muy extrañada por su llanto.

-Mikasa...- respondió, y miro a una pared, secando sus lágrimas- ¿Que día es hoy?

-...10 de mayo- dijo suavemente la muchacha. Eren la miró y luego bajo la mirada. El día de la madre.

-Quiero ver a mi mamá- dijo y la otra propuesta salió sin su consentimiento- ¿Me acompañas?

No necesitó decir más. Mikasa ya le extendía su camisa color arena.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Hola mamá. Lamento no venir a verte tan seguido. Quiero que sepas que te amo, y que deseo que tengas un feliz día de las madres. Te traje esto... Sé que te gusta leer cosas bobas de niñas y pensé en ti- dijo, poniendo enfrente de la placa, que suponía Grisha mandó poner antes de desaparecer, un libro que rezaba _"Romeo y Julieta"_. Obviamente era de segunda mano, pero estaba cuidadosamente adornado con un lazo- También te traje unas flores... Yo mismo las corté. Son violetas, rosas y no sé que sean estas cosas, pero huelen bien- dijo, oliendo un ramo, donde violetas, rosas blancas y lilas convivían, para luego ponerlo en la tumba vacía-... Mamá... Es difícil ser soldado. Todos murieron hace poco, menos Levi y yo... Pero no te preocupes... ¡Yo te juro que voy a vivir! ¡Los voy a exterminar! ¡Voy a proteger a Mikasa con mi vida! ¡Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí! ¡Te amo mamá!- Terminó llorando el muchacho, y Mikasa lo miraba a lo lejos, apenas terminando de visitar a su propia madre.

-Te extraño mamá- dijo Eren. Entonces, como si fuera un fantasma, el recuerdo de un beso en la mejilla hizo mella en el chico. No faltó decir nada. Mikasa se arrodilló y depositó un pequeño paquetito de chocolates a los pies de la placa. Eren sonrió de pronto.

-Ójala te gusten. ¡Me gaste mi paga del mes en esto!- bromeó riendo y Mikasa también lo hizo, pero ambos estaban llorando al tiempo que reían. El castaño abrazó a la pelinegra con cariño, y miro al conmemorativo de su madre.

-Los chocolates son muy caros, Car... mamá- dijo Mikasa y Eren negó, sonriendo- Espero que descanses. Cumpliré con lo que te prometí.

Y entonces empezó a llover.

Eren lo tomó como la felicidad de su madre, al sentir el amor de sus dos hijos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Review? **


End file.
